Seize the day! (a reader insert featuring the awesome trio!)
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: It's just another ordinary day at World Academy much to your disapointment. Luckily, the Awesome trio some how manage to steal a monster truck which belongs to a certain Norwegian... Rated T for swearing and mentions of mild violence and suggestiveness. Kinda crackish with a couple of small hints of FRUK.


**Hi guys! Okay, okay I know I should be seeing to my other stories but I just got my GCSE results today and I PASSED EVERYTHING! I even got Bs in English and English literature which makes me really happy! So I decided to celebrate by making a crackish yet crappy reader insert.**

**Warnings: Swearing, mentions of mild violence and sex and possibly some OOCness**

**Also, I don't own Hetalia or you.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why do we have to go to school every ten years?" You moaned as you threw your empty can of (Fav Drink) in to the nearest bin. England chuckled as he sipped his iced tea.

"It's only for three years, (Country name). Lots of humans do not finish their education until their late teens or even early twenties!"

"Eh?" You raised an eyebrow. "But that's sooooooooooooooooooo lame! I'd rather just see the world or play all day instead of doing work!" England face palmed.

"But you do that anyway!"

"Oh yeah…"

It was a normal day at World Academy and you and Arthur were walking back to the dorms after staying behind after classes ended for two hours to do some school council work. (Well Arthur did, you just played computer games while he wasn't looking!)

You sighed again.

"I really hate school though! What ever happened to seizing the day?"

"(First name), you can seize the day every day for the other seven years of the decade where we don't have school!" Arthur said as he put his now empty bottle in the plastics only bin. "Everyone who represents even a scrap of territory must attend school every ten years so we know how to keep our land working smoothly! Besides, isn't it nice to feel like a human for a while?"

"Well yeah but…" You sigh and look at the Brit. "I envy the awesome trio…"

If England still had his iced tea then he would have probably spat it out in shock.

"WHAT? Why the bloody hell would you be jealous of those wankers?" Maybe it was a bad idea to have a deep conversation with Arthur. Especially when it involved any member of the Awesome trio or the Bad Touch trio.

Ah well, no turning back now!

"They just always seem to be living everyday as if it's their last," you smiled dreamily. "I mean, what they did at Belgium's party last weekend was…Well…Awesome!" England did not look impressed.

"(Country name), they ended up in the hospital for four days along with Japan, Australia, Finland and Belarus!"

"Oh yeah? Well it must have been totally worth it!" You argued back.

"The teachers still haven't found the mongoose!" England was almost yelling now. "And that helicopter renting place are still chasing Denmark for the money that he owes them for driving that helicopter right into-"

"HELL YEAH!" The two of you stopped your bickering to see a large monster truck hurdling towards you. Right towards you!

"What the-?" You gasped but England was able to pull you out of the truck's path before you could finish.

The truck screeched to a halt, causing dust and dirt to rise like some sort of cloud and make you and Arthur cough.

The door flung open and England rolled his eyes upon seeing the driver's identity.

"Of course," he muttered. "Of bloody course!"

The Awesome trio stuck their heads out of the monster truck, each one grinning stupidly. Or at least Arthur thought they were stupid.

"Hey dudes!" America practically yelled. "Wanna go for a ride? Gil's driving!"

"Kesesese, the awesome me is the most awesomest driver ever!" Prussia cheered.

You nodded and jumped into the truck eagerly in under two seconds flat. Now_ this _was what you were talking about! England, however crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Awesomest is not a word! And why the hell do you have Norway's car?" Denmark paled but his smile never dropped.

"Um…It's mine?" Arthur sighed.

"Well then. Explain why it is painted to look like a Norwegian flag and why there is a troll bobble head on the dash board." Mathias paused for a second before answering."

"I'm into that sort of thing!" Arthur faced palmed.

"Mathias, you're afraid of those plastic troll dolls with the coloured hair." The Nordic nation shuddered.

"Those guys are not normal!" He mumbled. "You can't naturally be a blue head or a green head! That's just weird!"

You, however were more curious about something else.

"Why does Norway have a monster truck?"

"Because it's one of the only cars that his trolls don't mind being driven around in," the Brit replied.

"He took Uni for a spin one time. He seemed to enjoy it!"

You gave England a "and you think we're crazy?" look as America yelled out to him.

"Come on, Britain! Last chance to prove you're not a boring old man!"

"I'd rather have sex with France then get in a car with you three behind the wheel, yet alone a bloody monster truck!" Okay, maybe Iggy should have looked around first to see if the Frenchman was nearby first before screaming out that last sentence.

Because he didn't and unfortunately for the Brit, but luckily for all of you FRUK fan girls, France _was _nearby, talking to Spain, and heard the whole thing!

"Ohohohon, I knew you'd eventually come to, Angleterre," he hummed as he dragged the screaming, swearing and protesting Brit towards the dorms. You turned to the others.

"Is England gonna be okay?" Prussia nodded.

"Yeah he'll be fine. It normally hurts a bit during your first time but Francis's a pro so Artie will defiantly not go through the pain for nothing!"

"That's not what I meant…" You mutter, your cheeks reddening. America looked at Prussia.

"So what're we gonna do now?" The German albino smirked.

"Well…"

* * *

"GILBERT!" Austria screamed from the now broken music room window. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Sorry but you'll have to wait in line!" Denmark called from inside the truck. "We still owe the helicopter company for last week!"

"Well you better get me a new piano before I call the police and report you all for deliberate dangerous driving!" The Austrian replied.

"Calm down, Roddie. The music room was just in the way, that's all. It was an accident!" You shouted.

"THE MUSIC ROOM'S ON THE 4TH FLOOR!" Roderich screamed before insulting you all with a long line of German swear words but you were all laughing too hard to listen.

"That was sooooooo cool!" America declared. Denmark nodded before grinning at you.

"That was brilliant, (Country name)!"

"Yeah, nice touch calling him Roddie, Frau." Prussia snickered, giving you a high-five.

"Thanks guys," you smile. Then you frowned.

"Wait a sec. Prussia, aren't you meant to be driving the truck.

"Scheiße…"

The four of you turned to look at the windscreen and screamed.

The truck was heading towards a building!

"Gilbert, stop the car!" Denmark yelled.

"Actually it's not a car, it's a monster truck." America pointed out but nobody cared.

Prussia looked at the controls and eventually decided to randomly press the buttons and hope he found the break in time.

It didn't work.

Actually, it made the truck move faster.

Everyone started to panic.

America began drinking red bull under the illusion that it would give him wings and he'd be able to fly out of the car and to safety, Prussia was saying a teary goodbye to Gilbert and Denmark was frantically thinking up an excuse for when he had to explain to Norway what happened to the car.

You sighed.

"Idiots…" You got out your phone and called Norway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Norway!" You said in fake cheerfulness. "I was wondering if you could help me-"

"Let me guess, you, Denmark, Prussia and America stole my monster truck, went on a joy ride and now can't find a way to stop the truck?" You blinked.

"Did you just read my mind with your magic powers or something?" An agitated sigh could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"No, but I can see you guys coming right towards me!" You looked out of the windscreen to see a very pissed off Norwegian, phone in hand, looking out of the window of the building that the truck was heading towards.

Awkward!

You sighed yet again.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, we all are just please tell us how to stop the truck!"

"Okay, first you need to-"

CRASH!

Too late!

* * *

Luckily, no one was hurt in the crash although you couldn't really say the same for afterwards.

Let's just say that Norway was really angry. Okay, he was pissed. Also, Sweden just so happened to have been in the room at the time which really didn't help you, Alfred, Gilbert and Mathias.

In fact, to make matters worse, Austria came over with Germany and Switzerland just after the two furious Nordics were done with you and the language and violence which you all faced (well the boys did violence wise. Seriously, if there was ever a time you were thankful to be a girl, it was this) could not be written in this story because it was not suitable for a T rated fiction.

To cut a long story short, you learnt your lesson and made a promise to never attempt to seize the day with the Awesome trio ever again. A promise which was broken the following week when the four of you got a hold of a bag of marshmallows, a zebra, waffles and a chainsaw.

Oh, and for anyone who was wondering about England, the poor guy was limping for two days!

He didn't seem that angry though! Ohohohohohon~

THE END!

* * *

**TADAH! I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Until next time, BYE BYE!**


End file.
